That Should Be Me
by rockinggently
Summary: 'That should be me Sakura, that should be me' Revised.


**THAT SHOULD BE ME**

Airport-

'I'm back' I murmured to myself with a smile.

It's been five year since I left Japan to undergo training back in Hong Kong, and now, I'm back. I'll be here with Meilin and Wei until to finish my third year in high school.

I missed Japan and a certain _cherry blossom_. No friend of mine was informed about our arrival. I wanted to surprise them or more precisely, _her._

I am already enrolled in Tomoeda High. I heard this is where all of my friends are currently studying.

"Syaoran-sama, It's time to go" Wei said. "Alright, let's go" I replied.

After we rode the taxi to our new condominium, which was purchased by my mother, I tiredly flopped to my new bed. All our things are arrange in place that's why there's nothing to worry. And before I knew it I was already slipping away to dreamland.

'What a dream, scratch that, what a nightma-'. I was awaken from my reverie when: 'Knock. Knock'.  
"Syaoran – sama, dinner is ready". I looked to my side table where the alarm clock is placed, it's already 7 pm, and I slept for five hours!

I stood up from my bed and started walking to the kitchen. I noticed that Meilin is not there. "Wei, where is Meilin?" I asked. "Meilin- sama met up with some friends" Wei answered. "Is that so? I guess only the two of us will eat dinner tonight" I said. "Ah. Meilin–sama said that she'll be home for din-"Wei tried to say.  
"I'm home!" Meilin said. "Hmph, we almost started dinner without you. Aren't you tired from the flight?" I asked with…err concern? "Uh… my cousin is concern for me! I just met up with Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan!" Meilin narrated with delight. "Well let's eat already I'm hungry". She continued. We all sat down at the dining room. "Tell me about your… meeting with Sakura and Tomoyo." I said. "I just discovered that a lot of things changed within the past six years. Eriol Hiiragizawa is back from England!" Meilin said merrily. "WHAT? Hiiragizawa is back? What is he up to now?" I asked. "I think he made the right decision to return. I didn't recognize him at first until he was introduced by Sakura-chan at the café when he fetched Tomoyo-chan. I really think that there is something up with those two. They really make a cute couple! And about Sakura-chan, don't worry she's fine and is very happy. It seems that she really moved on, got herself a boyfriend." She said quite sadly. I choked my food. 'Boyfriend?'. "Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked worriedly. "I'm alright Wei" I managed to say. And suddenly, Meilin started laughing. "Oh come on, I'm just joking!" she said. I tried to hide my embarrassed face. "Syaoran. I thought you're over Sakura-chan?" Meilin asked. "…yes, I am over Sakura, I'm just… never mind" I answered.

After that conversation, there was an uncomfortable silence. "Meilin, does she know that I'm here?" I asked. "I don't know, she didn't bring that up, maybe she's avoiding the topic?" she answered. "Can't she feel my aura?" I asked again. "She said she can sense some familiar auras." "Is that so? Then I guess everything will be fine. I'm finished, thank you for the food"

I went to my room and took a shower. After that, fixed my things and went to bed. I remembered the time when we graduated.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Is something wrong Syaoran-kun?" asked a eleven-year old Sakura Kinomoto "uh…No, nothing's wrong. Can you go with me at the park?" I asked. "Sure, I'll just tell my dad" she said going to her dad._

"_Come on, let's go!" she said taking my hand and we run to the park with our hands intertwined._

_When we got there we sat at the swings. "There's something I want to tell you Sakura" I started. "Ok…" she said like she knew what I was going to say. "I'm going back to Hong Kong" I said quietly. "I anticipated that Syaoran-kun. That means you be the Clan Leader already." She said smiling while her tears a flowing from her eyes. " I'm sorry… I really don't want to go, Sakura." I said sadly. I gave her my handkerchief. "There's one more" I said looking at her. "What is it?" she asked with innocent eyes. I can see her gripping my handkerchief. I got off the swing and stood before her."I LOVE YOU". "Huh?" she said looking dumbfounded. "I said I love you? What's your response?" I said quite annoyed. "I…'m sorry. Should I say 'I love you too'? she asked. "Yes, Sakura, you need to say 'I love you too'" I said really annoyed. GOD! Is she this dense? "I love you too" she said sweetly. Those four words managed to wash all my annoyance away. "?" I asked quietly. "Do you want me to take it back?" she asked as she stood from the swing and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No… I was just asking" I said with a red face. "I love you too, Syaoran " she said as she pressed her lips with mine. " Glad to hear…" I said while hugging her._

_END of FLASHBACK_

And before knew it, I was already sleeping.

-Morning-

I turned to my side table to look at the clock.

6:30

I took my bath and did my morning routines. After checking myself at the mirror, making sure I don't look like a clown. I went down to eat my breakfast. I'm excited.  
"Morning Meilin" I said smiling. "Good morning to you too, Syaoran. Looks like you woke up at the good side of the bed?" she said smiling "I'm not sure if you will still smile like that after seeing this" she added with a tint of annoyance. I went to the kitchen and saw a figure, her back facing me.

No way! NO BLOODY WAY! She turned to me and said "Hi Syao! I missed you!"

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

-End of Chapter One-


End file.
